The city of musical notes
by kimera-chan95
Summary: Maka con su grupo,Delirium of love,uno de los mejores grupos del mundo;deveran cursar sus 2 ultimos años en shibusen la mejor academia de musica del mundo; para combertirse oficialmente en un grupo de musica.Pero hay un problema, sus rivales,los deaths scythes liredados por su cantante Soul,tambien estudiaran en shibusen.Problemas, celos, amor, traicion, odio...SxM,BSxT,KxC,HxL,?xM
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola a tod s, aki les traigo un nuevo fic, pero no me descuidare en el otro lo prometo pero me esta costando seguir sorry. Bueno no les entretengo mas y a leer!

_**PROLOGO**_

Delante de mi se alzaba aquel majestuoso y enorme edificio donde cursaria mis dos ultimos años para convertirme en una profesional vocal. Habia un monton de chicos y chicas con sus maletas que soñaban en convertirse en las futuras estrellas musicales del mundo pero muy pocos lo conseguirian. Habria que esforzarse y sacrificarse mucho para llegar tan alto, yo lucharia hasta el final. No podia defraudar a mi grupo... asi es me olvido hacer las presentaciones.

Mi mejor amiga Tsubaki de 17 se encarga del bajo, liz de 18 la mas mayor de la bateria, patty de 16 de la guitarra y crona de 17 de un segundo bajo y aveces de los coros y por ultimo yo maka albarn de 15 años la mas pequeña y la vocalista, somos las _Delirium of love _(delirio amoroso xd). Ya somos famosas a nivel internacional pero se nos exige terminar la carrera en shibusen para ser totalmente profesionales, pero aun asi tendriamos que seguir dando conciertos por todo el mundo.

Compartiamos el primer puesto de ventas con los death scythe (ahora mismo no me acuerdo como se escribe pero me entendeis verdad¿?xd) que por cierto tambien van a tener que estudiar en shibusen. El shibusen es la mayor academia de musica, la mas famosa e importante de todas. Tambien es interna, teniamos que vivir en la propia academia para no desconcentrarnos de nuestra carrera, pero podiamos salir a la ciudad siempre que quisieramos . Todo es genial hasta aqui ¿verdad?

Bueno y aqui empieza mi nueva vida, ¿que les parece?

Que tal? les gusto? deveria continuar o no ? Bueno ustedes deciden asique dejenme un jugoso reviev ;) si decis k si tendre el 1 capitulo entre hoy y mañana por la noche ADIOSSS!


	2. demonio de mirada escarlata

Hola a tod s, k tal el verano?'jajaja caluroso? bueno aki les traigo la conti, no es mui larga pero voi a intentar subir mas seguido jajaja vale?¿

_**CAPITULO I: UN DEMONIO DE MIRADA ESCARLATA**_

**MAKA POV´S**

Los demas estudiantes se acercaban a nosotras a pedirnos autografos y fotos, cada paso que dabamos hacia la entrada del shibusen nos rodeaban unos 15 estudiantes sin contar a los listillos de turno que aprobechaban el bullicio para sobar un poco...Al parecer la fama tambien tiene su parte mala. Empeze a oir susurros y a grupos que cuchicheaban, me acerque un poco mas para oirlo mas claro... los deaths scytes estaban a punto de llegar. Todos empezaron a hacer un pasillo para que pasaran sin ningun problema, nosotras estabamos justamente paradas al otro lado del pasillo. Estabamos nerviosas y sorpredidas, aunque parezca raro jamas los habiamos visto en persona porque nunca nuestros conciertos coincidian.

No me di cuenta y ya los tenia delante. El mas cercano era soul, el cantante, que inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, eran un mar de sangre, unos ojos tan hermosos y escarlatas que no podrian pertenecer a este mundo, deverian ser lentillas, pero seria imposible, se veian tan verdaderos que casi podia urgar en su alma...

Si quieres te doi una foto mia que te durara mas guapa- dijo guiñandome un ojo y pasando de largo al lado mio. Me quede como una estatua y mas roja que sus ojos.

Porque me afecto tanto lo que me ha dicho? acaso me habre enamorado de el?. No, no creo en el amor a primera vista solo son chorradas. Cuando sali de mi trance vi que Liz me arrastraba por en medio del patio hacia la residencia mientras que chrona y tsubaki le decian que tuviera cuidado conmigo y a patty saltando al rededor de su hermana riendose. En seguida me zafe de ella y me levante, y musite por lo bajo "lo siento" las demas me sonrieron y seguimos hacia la residencia. Cuando llegamos le preguntamos a la orientadora que numero era nuestra habitacion, nos dio una llave igual a cada una con el numero de la habitacion.

Hola chicas, me llamo Marie y a parte de ser vuestra orientadora de curso tambien sere vuestra profesora de canto, encantada de conocerlas- dijo mientras nos sonreia

Hola Marie, encantadas- dijimos todas a la vez alegres

Asi y vuestra habitacion esta en la ultima planta, los pasillos son mixtos pero las habitaciones no asique no habra problema. Sus maletas estan en su habitacion; tienen 2 horas justas para desempaquetar y arreglaros un poco porque a la 1 hay reunion para orientaros sobre el curso, las reglas y sobre la residencia, no tardeis- asentimos y nos fuimos mientras ella iba a orientar a otro grupo.

Entramos en uno de los 3 enormes ascensores, la residencia era gigantesca, era casi de grande como el shibusen. Tsubaki le dio al boton de nuestra planta, la 12! En uno de los lados del ascensor ponian los planos, en uno ponia _De la planta 2-11_, ya que en la primera planta estaba la entrada y una sala con bar, discoteca y billares. Me fije y cada piso tenia 10 habitaciones con 5 estudiantes en cada habitacion, hice cuentas y en total eran 500 personas sin contar con nosotras en toda la residencia, solo espero que el edificio sea resistente. Al lado del plano habia otro mas pequeño que ponia _PLANTA 12 _en dorado... no, no puede ser, nuestra planta solo tenia dos enormes habitaciones.

Oye os habeis fijado que nuestra planta solo tiene 2 habitaciones- todas se acercaron a mirarlo y se quedaron extrañadas, menos patty que se puso a reir y a chillar "somos especiales!"

Qui-quienes seran nuestros unicos vecinos- dijo chrona

Solo espero que sean unos tios buenorros- comento liz con estrellas en los ojos

Ahora lo veremos- temino tsubaki mientras saliamos del ascensor.

Empezamos a andar por el largo del pasillo hacia las dos puertas que se encontraban frente a frente. Cuando llegamos me gire primero a la habitacion de la izquierda, la habitacion _101_, mire el numero de mi llave..._101. _Al lado de la puerta hay una placa de orp que pone:

_Maka_

_Tsubaki _

_Elizabeth _

_Patricia_

_Chrona_

Liz se enfado un poco cuando vio su nombre completo en la placa, no le gustaba para nada.

Mira Maka ya sabemos quienes son nuestro vecinos- dijo patty mientras reia con maldad, ¿porque sera? Me acerque a la puerta de los vecinos y me dispuse a leer la placa, pero alguien salio de la puerta tan rapido que no pude ni ver quien era. Se tropezo conmigo y yo cerre los ojos como acto reflejo, se callo encima mio, haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran en un inesperado beso. Sus labios saben a fresa, me encanta. Empeze a abir los ojos poco a poco... no puede ser es...

..._La mirada escarlata que se ha adueñado de mi corazon..._

**TAN TAN TAN...CONTINUARA...**

Bueno que les parecio? buen cap, malo, mui malo, penoso... bueno pues informenme que les parecio, ideas, cosas que devo mejorar y todo eso en un jugoso review ^w^ seke fue corto pero lo ire subiendo cada semana o un poco menos y el otro fic k tengo el proximo cap lo subire la proxima semana. Bueno chao y dejen sus comentarios plis.


	3. Pensamientos y apuesta

Hola a todoas, k tal el veranito? bueno aqui les traigo el sgundo cap, espero k lo disfruten!

**PENSAMIENTOS Y APUESTA**

Que te crees pervertido!- grito la ojiverde mientras le daba un guantazo en la cara al peliblanco.

Pe...pero que?- dijo el peliblanco mientras se frotaba la zona afectada

**SOUL POVS**

Abri la puerta de la limusina negra al igual que mi grupo:

Kid hijo del dueño de la academia donde iba a estudiar. Tiene 17 años y es el guitarrista. Black star de 17 tambien es el bateria, y por ultimo yo Soul evans de 18 años soy el cantante y el bajo.

Subiamos por las cientos de escaleras que nos llebaban a la entrada de shibusen. No me extraño en absoluto que los demas estudiantes nos hicieran un pasillo, despues de todo somos uno de los mejores grupos del mundo. Caminamos por el largo pasillo y empeze a distingir un par de personar que marcaban el final del pasillo. Me fije, eran un grupo de chicas. Estaba parado a dos metros de una de ellas. Tenia la piel como la porcelana, finos rasgos muy bellos, ojos de un verde esmeralda, pelo rubio ceniza largo recogido en dos coletas altas, piernas largas y finas, unos 10 centimetros menos que yo y de cintura y caderas estrechas...era como una muñequita, verdaderamente hermosa.

Tenia que decir algo o pareceria un tonto delante de tan linda chica.

Hazme una foto que asi te durara mas guapa- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo .

Se quedo blaca y sin habla, asi que decidi seguir mi camino con mi grupo. Tenia ganas de estar en mi nueva habitacion y tomarme un par de cervezas con mis amigos, este seria un gran año. Chicas, alcohol, fiestas... La orientadora nos indico en que planta estaba nuestra habitacion y nos dio las llaves de esta. Antes de marcharnos me di cuenta de que habia un bar, sonrei agradecido, despues bajaria a por un par de cervezas. Subimos a nuestra habitacion, nuestra planta solo tenia 2 habitaciones, una al frente de la otra. Me gire para ver quienes serian nuestros vecinos, lei la placa de su puerta, los nombres me sonaban hasta que cai en la cuenta quienes eran...las delirium of love, nuestras adversarias en el mundo de la musica. No tenia mucha curiosidad por conocerlas, seguramente serian como las demás famosas: tetas de siliconas, estiramientos faciales a montones, labios rellenados hasta que estan a punto de explotar, culos subidos, liposuciones aunque esten delgadisimas, lentillas de colores, tintes, extensiones de cabello y maquillaje a kilos. Las chicas asi no me gustan para nada, simplemente son publicidad engañosa y falsa. No le eche mas cuenta y entre en nuestra habitacion con los demas. Un "oooh" salio de mi boca involuntariamente al ver tan majestuosa habitacion...que digo habitacion era casi como una casa de grande. Era tipo atico, en la parte de abajo habia un gran salon, una cocina con lo necesario y mas y un pequeño aseo. Subi las escaleras en caracol y me encontre con un pasillo bastante largo, conte las puertas, 5 en total. Cada puerta tenia el nombre de cada uno en plateado inscrito. Mi cuarto era la ultima puerta, la que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, entre y de frente me tope con una gran ventana que ocupa toda una pared. Tuve que cerrar los ojos automaticamente porque la luz del sol me quemaba las pupilas por completo, fui rapidamente y corri las finas cortinas. Habri los ojos y me encontre con una gran habitacion en rojo y negro, la cama era la mas grande que habia visto nunca, era como de 3 metros, el cuarto tenia baño propio. Me tire en la gran cama, no podia quitarme de la cabeza a aquella chica, queria volver a verla. Se me ocurrio la escusa de ir a por cervezas para buscar a la bella chica, baje las escaleras y me encontre a kid y a b*s curioseando por el salon.

Voy a por un par de cervezas ¿quieren?- dije saliendo por la puerta y saliendo pero sin dejar de mirarlos.

Cuando me iban a contestar mire para delante y me encontre esas esmeraldas llenas de curiosida pero me quede embobado con su sonrisa y me tropeze con ella haciendo que callese encima suya, puse un poco las manos en el suelo para no hacerla mucho daño, pero sin querer la bese. Sus labios eran suaves y y un poco carnosos, sabian a melocoton. Estubimos asi un par de segundos hasta que ella me empujo a un lado, me grito pervertido dandome una cachetada y se metio en su habitacion de un portazo, despues sus amigas la siguieron. B*s se puso a reirse y a señalarme, verdaderamente parecia un tonto por la cara de sorpresa que tenia, encuanto me espabile fui a por las cervezas. Ahora si que no me la podria quitar de la cabeza... Empeze a analizar las cosas, la chica de ojos esmeraldas es una de nuestras vecinas, y las vecinas son nuestras rivales. Junte las cosas, y, para que mentir, casi me da algo en el ascensor, espero que no haya camaras...

**MAKA POVS**

Busque mi cuarto, al parecer esto no era una habitacion si no una casa! Las demas empezaron a chillarme emocionadas que que tal mi primer beso, que como eran sus labios y cosas asi... si, aunque suene un poco penoso a mis 15 años nunca me ha besado un chico -.-. Me eche en la gran cama para calmarme un poco, observe mi cuarto fijandome en todos los detalles. El suelo esta recubierto por una moqueta blanca, las cortinas que tapan el gran ventanal son de color verde oliva, las paredes son blacas menos la que esta enfrente del ventanal que es verde tambien. La cama me enamoro por completo, tenia dosel verde claro y cabecero victoriano blanco, propio de una princesa. A parte de la puerta de entrada y de salida habia otras dos, me levante de la cama y abri la puerta de color verde corredera. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, no me imagino la cara de Liz en cuanto lo vea, si esque en su cuarto tambien lo tiene. Es el vestidor mas grande que he podido ver, pero claro vacio, me encontre mis maletas al lado de la pequeña banca del vestidor. Lo saque todo y empezé a acomodarlo en mi cuarto, cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que solo me quedaban 50 minutos para la presentacion del curso, mire mi estado en el espejo del vestidor...era simplemente lamentable. Aunque no me extraña despues de casi 8 horas de viaje en auto, estaba sudada, no podia ir asi a la presentacion.

Abri la otra puerta y descubri que era el baño, perfecto. Me di una ducha rapida y me envolvi en una toalla que ya estaba en el baño, agredeci que tambien tubiese secador de pelo. Como andaba con prisas me lo peine dejandomelo suelto; realmente me habia crecido desde la ultima vez que me lo corte, ya lo tenia por la cintra y sus finas ondas me hacian ver bastante bien. Me quede quieta un momento frente el espejo, habia crecido un monton desde los 13 años, no esque tubiera mucho busto pero no estaba plana, lo unico que me acomplejaba un poco era mi baja estatura pese ha estar una semana de cumplir 16 años lo que en death city me convierte en una adulta mayor de edad. Sali de mis pensamiento y me meti en el vestidor y me puse unos shorts vaqueros negros con rotos y tachas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un pequeño corazon de leopardo azul y negro con un _LOVE ME! _inscrito encima en negro y unas converse azul oscuras. Cogi mi celular y mis llaves, baje corriendo a la entrada donde todas las demas me esperaban tambien arregladas.

Llegamos rapido al salon de actos donde todos ya estaban sentados,divisamos unos cuantos asientos al final del todo; entre yo primero por la fila de sillas. Tsubaki se sento a mi izquierda y me gire para ver a quien tenia al otro lado... casi me caigo de la silla, es Soul, me esta mirando con su sonrisa torcida de tiburon y esos rubis observandome fijamente, por que a mi! se me estaban subiendo los colores a la cara! espero que no se de cuenta...

**SOUL POVS**

¿Como te llamas belleza? todavia no he tenido ocasion de preguntartelo-

Maka, Maka Albarn, aunque ya deverias saberlo Evans- dijo friamente, ahora ya estaba 100 por 100 seguro de que es una de mis rivales.

La verdad esque si habia oido hablar de ti, pero nunca me dijeron que eras tan linda, y por favor llamame Soul- le pase un brazo por la espalda.

Vete con cuentos a otra Soul, yo no soy como con las que sueles ligar, ni soy facil ni zorra- dijo mientra me quitaba el brazo

Mira Maka yo no soy como te imaginas, y te lo voya demostrar. Si te enamoro antes de que acabe este curso cambiaras totalmente la manera de verme y aceptaras salir conmigo ¿que te parece?- le propuse mientras le ponia la mano para que me la estrechara.

De acuerdo, pero si no me enamoro tu tendras que decir en la prensa y en la tele que eres un cerdo pervertido que solo ve a las mujeres como objetos sexuales- dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano.

**MAKA POVS**

Seguramente despues me arrepentiria, pero lo volveria a aceptar las veces que fuera necesario porque depues de todo; _yo ya estaba en GAME OVER...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_**CONTINUARA**_

Bueno que les peracio? lo intente hacerlo un pokito larguito jeje. Si tengo alguna falta lo siento y si tienen alguna duda o no entienden algo me lo dejan en un review ^W^ y si os gusto tambien me dejan uno, vale? el proximo capitulo lo subire en cuanto pueda

_CHAUU!_


End file.
